ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Hitomi Harada
| years_active = 2003–present | height = 156 cm | website = }} is a Japanese voice actress and singer from Ube, Yamaguchi. Biography Filmography Anime ;2007 * Kimikiss Pure Rouge as Manami Hiba ;2008 * Bleach as Menoly Mallia ;2009 * Sasameki Koto as Tomoe Hachisuka ;2010 * Amagami SS as Manaka Hiba, Mika Makihara * Baka to Test to Shōkanjū as Mizuki Himeji * Hidamari Sketch as Nori * Hidamari Sketch (special) as Nori * Highschool of the Dead as Zeke, young Takashi, Female student ;2011 * Baka to Test to Shōkanjū: Ni! as Mizuki Himeji * Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Gundalian Invaders as Boy, Taylor * Hidamari Sketch × SP as Nori * Maken-ki! as Aki Nijou ;2012 * Amagami SS+ plus as Manaka Hiba * Another as Kirika * Hidamari Sketch × Honeycomb as Nori * High School DxD as Caramine ;2013 * Muromi-san as Fuji-san * Senran Kagura as Asuka * Unbreakable Machine-Doll as Yaya ;2014 * Girl Friend Beta as Erena Mochizuki * Inugami-san to Nekoyama-san as Tamaki Nekoyama * Madan no Ō to Vanadis as Valentina Glinka Estes * Maken-Ki! Two as Aki Nijou ;2015 * The Idolmaster Cinderella Girls as Airi Totoki * The Idolmaster Cinderella Girls 2nd Season as Airi Totoki * Valkyrie Drive as Momoka Sagara ;2016 * Big Order as Kagekiyo Tairano OVA * Baka to Test to Shōkanjū: Matsuri as Mizuki Himeji * Touhou Project Side Story: Memory of Star as Reisen Udongein Inaba, Marisa Kirisame Movies * The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya as Kotone Kenmochi Games * Baka to Test to Shōkanjū: Portable as Mizuki Himeji * Cambrain QTS * Dream Club as Rui * Elsword as Ruriel * Futaba Riho * Hoshi no Ōjo 2 * Hyperdimension Neptunia - MarvelousAQL * KimiKiss * Otomedius Excellent as Kokoro Belmont * Senran Kagura – Asuka * Senran Kagura Burst – Asuka * Senran Kagura Shinovi Versus – Asuka * Senran Kagura 2: Deep Crimson – Asuka * Senran Kagura: Estival Versus Asuka * Senran Kagura: Peach Beach Splash – Asuka * Super Bomberman R – Karaoke Bomber * The Idolmaster Cinderella Girls as Airi Totoki * Yo-Jin-Bo * Zoids Infinity EX NEO * Zoids Generations Discography * Little Explorer (contained theme song to '' Eden* They Were Only Two, On The Planet) * ''Eternal Feather (contained theme song to Ef: A Fairy Tale of the Two.- The First Tale) * Emotional Flutter (contained theme song to Ef: A Fairy Tale of the Two. - The Latter Tale) * Ever Forever (contained theme song to Ef: A Fairy Tale of the Two.) * Haru no Uta (contained theme song to Haru no Ashioto) * Natsu Natsu Soundtrack (contained theme song to Natsu ☆ Natsu) * Once (contained theme song to Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi ) * Magenta Another Sky (contained theme song to La storia della Arcana Famiglia) * Shissouron (contained theme song to Senran Kagura) * Kyoumei no True Force (contained theme song to Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance) * Schwarzer Bogen (contained theme song to Madan no Ou to Vanadis) References External links * Official website * Category:Living people Category:Actors from Yamaguchi Prefecture Category:Japanese video game actors Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Japanese female singers Category:Japanese pop singers Category:Musicians from Yamaguchi Prefecture Category:Video game musicians Category:Anime musicians Category:Year of birth missing (living people)